My Sanity, You're Too Vain
by xLuna7x
Summary: The world is crumbling around them. All they have is each other and all they can do is worry about the ones not with them. How will the Nations handle such devastation?


My sanity, you're too vain

Let me start it off by saying,

_**I'm not insane.**_

__Isn't a surprise to hear it? Rotting corpses line the deserted streets. People are thrashing among others that are still alive, wanting to see more blood. Sanity isn't a word that exists in this torn world. The reason I'm able to stay so calm, the reason I'm unaffected by the slaughter that is happening around me, it's probably because I've already seen so many of my own die. Us Nations have started to fall, and there aren't many places to hide anymore; not from this chaos.

Just a few hours ago I watched Im Yong Soo, Korea, get beaten till you weren't able to tell that his face once resembled a human. There was no way for me to stop it though, all I, was able to do was listen to Kiku and Yao scream for it to stop. They begged, choking on the blockage that built in their throats from crying so hard. All of us that are still here had to bare witness to it, and none of us could stop it. There was nothing us tiny, insignificant Nation people could do to stop these things. If we had tried interfering in their _fun_ we would have ended up just like him, or even worse.

The few of us that are still here would be Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Kiku, Francis and myself.. We aren't sure where everyone else is, and it's something that lingers heavily on all of our minds. Gilbert, what are you doing right now? Are you complaining that there isn't any beer? Are you crying or are you scared? Where are you, brother? All of us are missing someone and those who found the ones they were looking for; only fell to pieces at the sights. It was early yesterday when we had to yank Peter's body from a mountain of rubble.

Now I'm not too close to England but the moment we saw the tiny kid's body, the man's world crumbled before our eyes. It was quite a sight for him to see after all. The boy's torso was crushed, and his face was sliced pretty badly. His leg was twisted at an obscene angle and we couldn't find his other arm no matter how hard we looked. England didn't cry but his eyes were empty, as if all life had been taken from them; though there wasn't much there before.

America is constantly fretting over Matthew along with Francis. Kiku and Yao are driving themselves crazy worrying over Taiwan. Feliciano has his thoughts on everyone that he can't see in front of him and Lovino is doing everything to make sure no harm comes to Antonio.

__This is a world that has been ripped apart, chewed up, and spit out. The chances of finding the others alive is a slim to none chance and we all know it. But because we're close to being what you'd call human, we push ourselves and make ourselves hope for the best. That is another word that doesn't exist anymore; _human. _There is no real human left on this earth. We Nations do not consider ourselves actual humans and all those who were human; are not longer. Yes, they have flesh and they breath and talk and live like a human would but it's different now. The way a human lives now, is by killing. That is not human nor humane. The sweet children are now little monsters, and the once kind men and woman prowl the streets jumping on the first innocent thing they can find.

We do not live in homes now. The few of us that have decided to stay together are now forced to live under the earth, in rooms we have created for ourselves. We are safest there, in our underground homes. They don't bother us there, and they don't try looking for us. If they can't find you, they don't really give an effort. This is what we have fallen to doing, because this world is over. I want you to know our story. I am not finished telling you just yet.

Even if it's only one person, I want you to understand. Feel what we feel. The pain, sorrow, fear, anger, worry. Now that I've told you the gist of our situation, I'll say it again but a bit differently this time.

_**We**__**are not insane.**_

_** We are alive.**_


End file.
